SilkenRose
by MrCatFace
Summary: On the day of Roman's robbery on From Dust Till Dawn, a new player enters the battle, attempting to thwart the thief. But, things rarely go as they plan... This story follows Silk and his adventure through Remnant with Team RWBY and the rest of the world's characters.


Silk was running on a guess. He had caught wind of the dust robbery operation that had been organized by a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick, but was unsure on which shop he would go to next. There were few that were open as late as Roman usually operated, and he decided on camping out near From Dust Till Dawn due to the patterns on the latest robberies and how late the shop was open. So far all he had seen was the usual pass and go of customers, the latest being a young girl, presumably 15-16 years old, draped in a crimson cloak with red tinted hair.

Silk had a feeling that she was more than met the eye, but she didn't see like Roman's type to do his dirty work. Besides, all the attacks so far had been led by the orange haired criminal himself.

Patience was not Silk's best quality, but he knew that he would have to be in order to accomplish anything with this stake out. He had positioned himself on a restaurant that was nearly bordering the dust shop, giving him an excellent vantage point over the street leading to From Dust Till Dawn.

He was getting restless, drumming his fingers on his leg, near his dagger sheath. Silk always thought himself as one who needed to be doing something constantly, using training his skills as a way to fulfill that need.

He was about to get up and walk around on the rooftop when he spotted his targets, approaching the dust shop, weapons already in hand. Silk watched as pedestrians quickly moved out of their way, none even trying to stop them. He waited until they entered the store before standing up and getting into position, ready to leap down as they left, prize in hand. Silk figured that much less property damage would be done this way and it would certainly be easier as he would have the advantage of surprise.

He was waiting for the convoy to leave the store, thinking of the best way to disarm the four henchmen Roman had taken with him as an escort when he heard a loud thud from inside From Dust Till Dawn. Silk thought one of the henchmen had fired his weapon at the defenseless shopkeeper when something unexpected happened.

The window to the right of the door shattered and a red figure stormed out, taking one of Roman's men with them. It was the young teen, now in a black combat skirt with red lacing on the bottom, as well as a crimson cape fluttering in the wind behind her. Much more noticeable was her weapon, a giant scythe with a base color of red, with a silver inner blade. On the back of it was an attachment, two black mini-blades., seemingly there as a hook when swinging the scythe the other direction.

Silk moved his eyes from the scythe wielder, and onto his prize who was standing at the shattered window, contemplating the new player on the board, which Silk found himself doing as well. She seemed content to stop the robbery, and Silk found himself akin to watch her fight, even if he was itching to do something himself.

The crimson tide swung her scythe in a forward arc, embedding it into the pavement below, as a sign of challenge towards Roman and his crew. Torchwick nodded his head towards the girl and said something to his men that Silk couldn't make out due to his distance from them. He figured it was an order to attack as the henchmen stormed forward, intent to take down the scythe holder.

The man to reach her first was met with her spinning on her scythe, delivering a hard kick to the face, knocking of his red tinted sunglass while he stumbled backwards. The next man was knocked sideways into the building Silk was perched on, slightly shaking the structure. The third henchman was slammed flat into the ground by the blunt of the scythe, while Roman watched from the doorway, seemingly curious of the girl and the incompetence of his men. The final man pulled out his gun and fired at the red defender, who in turn dashed with incredible speed to the side and back, leaving a small trail of rose petals as she went. Silk was intrigued by the display of a semblance, the first one he had seen in a fairly long time, and stored it away for later use.

With all of his men eliminated from the fight, Roman took out his cane, spat out his cigar and smushed it, eliminating the flare. He then leveled the cane at Speedy, popping out a targeter and he pulled the trigger, blowing up the street pavement in front of the girl as she leapt backwards from the blast.

Silk decided it was time to finally act, having observed enough of girl's capabilities. As Roman climbed up a ladder on a nearby building, Silk leapt off from his perch and onto the dust shop, using Speedy's semblance as his own to dash across the rooftop, and then pounce onto the building Roman was scaling.

As Roman reached the top of the ladder, he was met by Silk with both daggers unsheathed and ready for use. Each blade was a foot and a half long, razor sharp with a slight curve on the end, particularly useful for beheading opponents although that was not his plan with Roman. The blade he held in his right hand had a jade embroidered hilt with an obsidian color blade. The dagger held in his left hand was of the same style but instead of jade it was styled with sapphire, and also had a slightly lighter shade of black as the blade color.

The criminal stopped as he stood up on the rooftop, ready to make his escape and found himself before an opponent that was again new to him.

"Oh come on, another one?" Torchwick said sardonically as he was climbing to his feet. "It is not my day today," he said, slightly softer than before.

Silk approached Roman, daggers at the ready even though he did not intend to use them exactly as they were designed. Torchwick attempted to swing his cane at Silk but was groggy from just scaling the ladder and was easily parried and disarmed by the dirk wielder, using his right dagger to block the incoming strike and then spun around to slam the broad side of his left blade into Roman's hand to knock the cane out of his grip.

The cane, named Melodic Cudgel Silk remembered, skidded forward slightly, moving forward a few feet before halting, while Roman lurched forward due to the disarming blow, at full mercy of Silk who was preparing to tie the hands of the orange haired man. The plan had gone far smoother than Silk was expecting, with a fair amount of help from Speedy there who had cleaned up the henchmen for him. But, as he was putting Roman's hands behind his back to tie them, he wondered where the girl was… and then it hit him, physically.

Silk was squashed underfoot by the impact of little Red's landing after she had launched herself up like a projectile with her scythe, trying to catch Roman herself, unaware that Silk was present due to missing his display of crossing the rooftops as she was asking the shop owner whether or not to pursue the chase.

Silk fell with a load "oomph," with Red on top of him, giving a little gasp of surprise herself as she landed on something that wasn't the rooftop. The girl immediately hopped of Silk who was trying to rize, dazed from the unexpected impact.

He stood and shook his head while Red who stood in front of him exclaimed "Uh um, sorry sir! Are you okay?"

"Watch your step Speedy! I had him caught and now—" Silk didn't finish the sentence because a blast of energy slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards a few feet away from the ladder where Roman had ascended. Silk's aura took the hit, leaving him unharmed but dazed from the force.

He raised his head from the roof and saw another red energy blast hitting the rooftop somewhere in front of him, presumably where the red girl had been standing. She had likely managed to bolt away using her semblance after the first shot had hit Silk, the only thing reminiscent of her were the multiple rose petals littering the rooftop.

Torchwick stood before Silk, his cane Melodic Cudgel in hand, aiming at the man on the roof before him ready to blast him off the roof.

"Well this was quite the eventful evening gentleman, but I believe the excitement has come to an end." Roman projected loudly, moving forward towards Silk, flipping Melodic in his hand as he went. Silk was without his weapons; he had lost them when he was blasted backwards, so he prepared to take the hit and hoped Speedy had stuck around.

Roman raised his weapon, prepared to slam it across the pitiful display before him when a force impacted him from behind. Silk watched as Speedy slammed into Torchwick with moderate speed, leaving a trail of red petals behind herself. Roman tumbled forward, tripping over Silk who stuck his leg out into the criminal's path.

Roman hit the rooftop hard but instantly pushed himself onto his feet, obviously not pleased with having his fun interrupted.

"You kids just don't know when to quit do you?" Roman said sarcastically, turning around as Silk also rose to his feet. "No matter, I don't have to deal with this…"

As the orange haired thief said that, a Bullhead ship rose before him which he stepped into, brushing off his coat as he did so.

The man turned around, facing the two young defenders and holstered a red dust crystal in his palm.

"End of the line lads!" Roman shouted over the airships hum, tossing the dust crystal onto the roof, landing between the two sharing the rooftop. He fired his cane at the crystal as Silk attempted to kick it away, but Silk knew he was to slow. He prepared to be enveloped in fire as Torchwick laughed—but the heat never came.

A true huntress entered the fight, creating an energy shield before Silk and the red girl, blocking the blast. The huntress wore a white long-sleeved top with a black skirt and wielded what appeared to be a wand of sorts in her hand. The woman also had white-blond hair with glasses and light green eyes.

She flicked her wand, sending tendrils of energy towards the Bullhead as Silk went to fetch his daggers from the other side of the roof. When he turned back around after gathering his weapons, the huntress had summoned a storm cloud of sorts that rained ice shards onto the Bullhead, becoming embedded in the aerial vehicle.

Roman had left the opening, and Silk observed the scene as a woman with a short red dress and high heels stepped out into the opening and began to do various forms of pyromancy, targeting the huntress that was assaulting the ship. The air screeched as the pyromancer summoned a blast underneath the huntress's feet, causing her to pull herself and the scythe wielder backwards with telekinesis.

Silk took in both semblances, quite happy with the amount he had unintentionally gained tonight. As the Bullhead started to pull away, free of the storm, the girl on the rooftop turned her scythe into some sort of sniper rifle, firing at the opening. The shots were easily blocked by the pyromancer, though, making Speedy's efforts useless.

With that, the Bullhead closed its opening and soared off into the night, leaving the three people on the rooftop.

Silk walked back towards the group while Speedy said "You're a huntress?" directed towards the woman in white. The woman, who was obviously a huntress to Silk just glared at the girl before turning to Silk. Speedy mumbled something about an autograph which Silk found very juvenile of the girl. She had just almost been burned alive by an adept pyromancer and all she could think about was an autograph?

The huntress ignored the red girl and instead addressed Silk saying "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Now, I am well aware of who Miss Rose is," she said, pointing towards Speedy, "but, I am not aware who you are young man."

Silk considered evading the question are jumping off the rooftop and running, but decided against it. She could probably just force him back here with a wave of her wand, even with his newfound speed from Speedy. He decided to play along and see where this took him.

"My name is Silk, my lady. I was at the restaurant nearby when I heard the commotion and went out to aid Miss Rose here."

It wasn't a total lie, just not the full truth. Glynda stared at him, and he felt as if she was looking through him, seeing into his being. She looked away though, accepting the answer as the plausible truth.

"Well Silk," she started. "You and Miss Rose have quite the tale to tell, and I feel it should be told in front of a special person."

Rosey, who had been listening to the conversation, asked "Umm, are we in trouble Miss?"

As she said that, the hum of an airship was audible, closing in on their location. It landed on the roof and opened its hatch, allowing them entry inside.

Glynda observed the both of them and said "Well, that depends on how he feels Miss Rose… and how much is caused by this display.."

With that, she led them onto the airship which then closed the hatch behind them. He knew Rosey hadn't witnessed his display of her semblance and wouldn't be able to voice that secret. Even so, Silk prepared himself for a long night, already guessing as who Glynda wanted them to tell their respective stories to, and he was not looking forward to that encounter.


End file.
